Letters and Tomatoes
by MegaMegatron
Summary: Ciao, I am south Italy, Romano. I'm here because I'm bored and have nothing better to do. This "fic" is not meant to break any rules, I'm just trying to entertain you people. Yes, this is rated for my... not-so-great language and such. Send me your letters. There, I read the script, can I leave now? *please read intro first please!*
1. Intro

Hey guys.

Some of you guys might remember me as Risingstar13720. Well, a while ago, i stopped coming on here. I'm sorry for leaving and abandoning my stories. I am re-starting and re-opening my account again. I am Changing everything, including my stories, and I have already changed my pen name. As I type this, I am making corrections to my other stories and deleting some bad ones. I think I might just delete them all and repost them later, because i realize how horrific they currently are. I'm sorry for any inconveniences that may come from my rejuvenating.

**For now, I will be doing these letters once again to get back into my spirit and my writing. So, go ahead and write some letters to Romano! He accepts in-character or normal letters. Ask anything you want, but try not to include too many pairings as I want this to be for EVERYONE, not just for one group of people. **

**Thanks so much! Ask Away! **

~MegaMegatron


	2. It's 'Interested'

_FuckingFuck_  
Dear Romano, how do you feel about the fact that people think you and your brother are sexually interesting in each other?

* * *

FuckingFuck,

First off, great name, dipshit.

Second, Your grammar sucks. (It's 'Interested', dumbass)

Third, Let people think what they fucking want. I'm not gonna deny shit, but i'm not saying its true either, so don't go spreading it around! Of course Veneziano is attractive, he is related to me after all, but he isn't about to get lucky anytime soon, if that answers you stupid question.

Romano

* * *

**Awesome way to get things started!**

**Lets get a whole bunch more letters in. Thanks!**

**~MegaMegatron**


	3. I'm not a girl!

_Stalker_  
Dear Romano,

What do you have to say about the stories where you're the emotional, sad girl? Or when you're the one that bottom's?

* * *

Stalker,

You should know that your name makes you sound like a creepy asshole.  
Hold on, what?! What the fuck are you even talking about?! I'm not a girl, first off. I'm also not emotional, definitely not! Who the fuck is writing that shit?  
BOTTOMS?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU ON?! First off, now I KNOW you are a creepy bastard. SECOND, who is the pervert that would write that shit!? Like, what the actual fuck?! Everyone that does that shit has no fucking life. (And I never bottom, not that its any of your business... asshole.)

Romano.

* * *

**Omg, I loved that question so much xD**

**Keep them questions coming!**

**~MegaMegatron**


	4. go the fuck away!

_xXSoul-dweller_  
Ciao lovino!

Its your fabulous 2p Flavioo! *grins*

I heard you were doing this so i decided to drop by!

Addio  
Flavio

((dear lord here comes chaos...and lots of cursing XD RUN ROMANO RUN LOL))

* * *

Aw, fuck. It's this bastard again.

Look asshole, I don't know what the fuck your creepy ass wants, but, let's make this easy on me. Go the fuck away. And stay the fuck away.  
Capisce?

Romano.

* * *

**Oh gosh. Well, this should be interesting.**

**GO FLAVIO!**

**~MegaMegatron**


	5. potato bastard

_UnknownArtist_  
Dear Romano, why exactly do you hate Germany? Also, you're really hot.

* * *

Unknown Artist,

Why the fuck wouldn't I hate him. I mean, come on, I have yet to see anything to like.  
He's fucking bossy  
He's too fucking strict  
He's awkward  
He's too formal  
He cleans way too fucking much  
He's to big  
He eats potato's and wurst (fucking disgusting)  
He has an annoying ass brother (potato bastard #2)  
He acts like he's better than everyone else  
He even stole my brother from me! (N-not that I fucking care care about that idiota!)

There's a million reasons and more! I could go on for days, but I wouldn't waste my breath on that stupid potato. I don't get how my idiot brother deals with the bastard.

*blush* O-oh, u-umm... T-thanks, I guess...

Romano.

* * *

**Well then... That was informative. **

**Romano's so cute at the end! 3**

**~MegaMegatron**


End file.
